A Violet Heart
by YourEverydayTeenageNeurotic
Summary: In an act of fate, Violet chances upon the world of Hetalia, and meets the elegant Mr. Kiku. After accidentally maiming Gilbird, she must be saved from the wrath of Prussia. And what of the handsome but cold Romano? Will he steal her heart? It gets steamy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Violet. I am a 20 year old college student. I have black hair with purple tips, cut in a reverse wedge. I'm short, about 5 feet 4 inches. I have an average body type, except for abnormally large boobs (I have no idea where they came from, nor do I care to find out). I have no purpose in life, and I didn't think I ever would, until I met a very special person. Here's what went down.

I stepped out of my apartment in New York. The cool October air filled my lungs as I sighed.

"Where should I eat tonight?" I asked myself. I looked in my phone for local places to eat. There was a little Italian place just up the street.

"Pasta sounds good." I said, again to myself. Another lonely night, that's the life of a college student. I walked down the street and strolled into the small restaurant. The waiter walked over and I ordered the spaghetti. When my food arrived, I stared at the plate with utter despair. The portion was huge. I ended up only getting through about half of the plate. After deciding not to stuff my face with a desert, I walked out of the restaurant with my leftovers in hand. Why not save them? I planned on eating them later…probably tomorrow. My thoughts of how much money I would save were interrupted by the sound of whimpering coming from the alley I was walking by.

"Ve, ve…pasta...pasta…..ve..." said the voice. I wandered into the alleyway to see a guy curled up in a ball rocking side to side. He seemed to be about half dead. He had light brown hair. The curl on the side of his head drooped downward. He kept saying pasta to himself.

"Hey, are you ok? Do you want my pasta?" I asked quietly. He didn't seem to respond, so I opened my pasta and shoved it in his face. He, surprisingly, started to eat the pasta. As soon as he swallowed to first bite he was revived. The curl on the side of his head perked back up to its, I guess, normal position. After he finished devouring the rest of my food, he looked at me with a very serious look.

"Hey, you're pretty cute!" said the mysterious pasta-loving man. Upon closer inspection I noticed that his eyes weren't fully open. He also had on an army outfit, but it looked foreign.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Italy!" he yelled.

We walked back to my apartment. I let us in and turned on the lights. Italy flopped down on the couch while I went and made coffee. When I walked in from the kitchen, Italy had already fallen asleep. I turned off the coffee maker and decided to sleep as well. I woke in the morning to Italy cooking breakfast.

"Ah! Good morning!" said Italy. I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast…?" I asked sleepily.

"Pastaaaaaaaaaaaa!" exclaimed Italy. Whatever, I thought to myself. We ate the pasta, it was pretty good. I decided to figure this guy out.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"Italy!" he replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I got lost!" he said.

"Where were you going?" I asked.

"I was going to see Germany!" he said. How do you get lost in America while going to Germany? What was with this guy? We kept talking and somehow I ended up on a plane going to Germany. Italy was rambling something about how I should meet the Axis and how nice I was. We arrived in Germany and Italy immediately started driving us somewhere. I have no idea how Italy got a car, much less a license. We arrived at a building and got out of the car.

"Germany! Germany! I'm here!" yelled Italy. From the building walked a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man.

"Italy! Where the hell were you! You were supposed to be here three days ago!" yelled Germany. He was extremely mad but it didn't look like he was going to punish Italy.

"Whatever, come on. Let's go. Japan is waiting for us inside." said Germany.

"Oh! Germany! This is Violet! She fed me when I was lost!" said Italy.

"We'll do introductions when we get inside." said Germany. They all walked inside the building. It was a normal looking building with many rooms. Germany opened a door and let us in. There, sitting in the room was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Violet, come sit by me!" yelled Italy. I sat down, blushing because I was sitting next to the other man as well.

"Well, time for introductions. I assume you already know Italy. I am Germany and this is Japan." said Germany.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all." I said politely, "My name is Violet."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Violet." said Japan, even more politely than myself.

"Germany! Germany! I'm hungry!" said Italy.

"Not now Italy! We have to have a meeting!" yelled Germany.

"I could make something." I said.

"No, Miss. You are a guest here." said Japan.

"But you guys need to have your meeting right? I'll cook while you guys are talking." I said. At that I got up and went out the door.

"Um, where's the kitchen?" I asked from the hall.

"Right across the hall." replied Germany. I opened the fridge and stared in dismay at the fully stocked shelves. Each shelf had the common foods from all three countries. I grabbed armfuls of ingredients and started cooking.

Ten minutes later, the food was ready. I walked in the conference room with three plates.

"For Italy, I made pasta and pizza. For Germany, I made wurst with sauerkraut and dumplings. And for Japan, I made rice balls, miso soup and salted tuna." Taking a deep breath after the long sentence, I was relieved when looks of happiness spread across their faces. When Japan took a bite of a rice ball his eyes became wide and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He proceeded to eat the miso soup and salted tuna, the blush growing with every bite.

"Ve~ that was good!" said Italy, contented.

"Yes, it was very delicious." agreed Germany.

"Oh, thanks." I said, blushing. We kept talking late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was getting late. We'd been talking for so long that we lost track of time.

"I need to go find a hotel." I said suddenly.

"Oh, there's one just down the street." said Germany.

"I am also staying at that hotel, since my house is so far away," said Japan, "But I cannot join you since we still have some things to finish here."

"Oh, it's ok. I'll walk by myself." I said, smiling. I grabbed my things and started for the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." I said moving towards the door again.

"Miss Violet," Japan said, "please be careful." The hotel was just down the street. Why was he so worried? I walked out the door. The cool night air slightly stung my nose. I started off towards the hotel. As I reminisced about the night, I felt something crack under my foot. I stopped to see what it was. To my dismay, there was a small yellow bird with its wing trapped under my foot. The wing appeared to be broken. Picking up the bird, I said, "Oh my goodness! Are you all right little birdie?" I reached into my purse and pulled out a white ribbon.

"This should work as a bandage until you get some real help." I sad calmly to the bird. When I finished wrapping the wing, I noticed a small link around his foot.

"I wonder who your owner is…" I tried to look at the small ring but I was interrupted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GILBIRD!" yelled voice from behind me. I turned around to see a man with ashen hair and red eyes.

"Oh, it was an accide-" I started to say.

"YOU HURT GILBIRD! AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!" His yelling was starting to get on my nerves.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"I AM THE MEGA AWESOME SUPER COOL, PRUSSIA!" His ego was irritating too. After he finished ranting about himself, he grabbed the bird and ran off yelling "YOU WILL PAY!" all the way down the street. I started walking back towards the hotel, forgetting all the yelling that had just happened. When I got inside, the lady at the desk looked as if she was waiting for me.

"Are you Miss Violet?"

"…yes?"

"We have a room waiting for you." she said. My stuff was loaded onto a trolley and I was led upstairs. The room I was led to was to my surprise, a suite.

"Uh, are you sure this is my room?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Mr. Jap- I mean Mr. Germany said to give you the nicest room we could." said the lady. I looked at her suspiciously, but sat on the bed anyway. All the hotel people walked away. When I was sure they were gone, I started to dance around the room and jump on the beds. After the rejoicing was over, I decided to take a shower. The shower felt so nice after the long day. When I got out I decided to make some tea. It was so conveniently placed on the counter, I couldn't resist. The tea tasted amazing, but it was funny. I started to feel very drowsy. I'm just really tired from the long day, I thought to myself. But, the more tea I drank the more tired I got. Before I knew it I was blacking out. Then I came to me. There was something in the tea. As the rest of my vision went black, I saw a faint glare of red eyes moving towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a strange room. My vision was still blurred around the edges so I couldn't see the real details. My hands and legs were tied to the corners of the bed I was laying on. It had to be late afternoon because the sunlight was extremely bright. In my panic, I started yelling for help. That was a bad idea.

"Oh, so the little girl has woken up." Prussia said slyly. He walked around the bed to my left.

"Too bad no one can hear you." he said, leaning over. He got so close to my face that I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Now. I said you would pay, did I not? So," he said pulling out a switchblade knife, "you'll pay. With your body." He flipped the knife open. Then, I lost it. I started shaking and thrashing trying to get my arms free. Prussia slapped my face with the back of his hand. I froze in shock.

"I waited until you were awake to do this. Doing it while someone is unconscious is no fun." he said while looking lovingly at his knife. "I'm looking forward to hearing your screams ringing in my ears." The smirk on his face grew into a sadistic grin. He took the knife and started making small cuts all over my body. I winced with each slice. He lifted up my shirt, exposing my stomach. I felt him slice right in the middle of my stomach. He licked the blood as it trickled down my side. Prussia cut away the large half t-shirt I was wearing and ripped it off, leaving me in just a tank top. He climbed over me, his hands on the mattress by my face. He then took the knife and started to cut the front of my tank top open. By then, I had given up. Tears started to roll down my face, though I kept a fierce expression. Prussia paused, leaned over, and licked at my tears.

"Your tears, they taste so delicious." he said. My shirt was cut all the way down and I had no way to cover myself up. He started to unbutton my shorts but stopped when I started to scream shrilly.

"Why are you screaming? Could it be, you're still a virgin?"

"And it's going to stay that way!" Prussia whirled around to see Japan standing behind him with a katana. Prussia jumped off the bed and grabbed a pistol from the drawer next to the bed. While he did this, he slid the switchblade into his back pocket. Prussia glared at Japan with the pistol aimed at him.

"Let her go." said Japan.

"Why should I?" taunted Prussia.

"Because," said Japan, with a slight blush growing on his face, "I love her." The shock from all the things that had just happened finally hit me and I fainted.

I woke up in someone's arms. I was being carried, but the person carrying me was limping. It must have been night because the only light I could see was the yellow glow from street lamps. Realizing that my arms were free I looked to cover up my exposed chest, but I was already wearing Japan's coat. I looked up at Japan, smiled, then fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes I was back in my hotel room. Had all that just been a dream? I looked down. Nope. It happened all right. I had Hello Kitty band-aids on all my small cuts. I was also still wearing Japan's jacket. I had dried blood all over me. I decided a shower was definitely needed. Slowly, I pulled off each band-aid. The one on my stomach was bigger and hurt more to take off. The hot water stung on all of my wounds, but eventually soothed them. I was just getting into my towel when there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was house keeping so I said, "Come in."

"I hope you don't mind me being in my towel…" I said poking my head out of the bathroom. It was not a maid. Japan stood there with his eyes covered and his face blushing.

"Miss Violet! Please cover yourself up!" he pleaded.

"Oh! Of course!" I grabbed my suitcase and dashed into the bathroom. I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and threw them on. When I walked out, Japan was sitting on the bed. He stood up and said, "Are you alright?"

"I am, thanks to you." I said , smiling. I sat on the bed next to him. I looked into his dark eyes.

"What happened to Prussia?"

"He ran away."

"Will he come back?"

"Probably."

"What do I do?" Japan turned to me and stared unwaveringly into my eyes.

"I will protect you," he said, "my princess." His words made my cheeks blush intensely. He was blushing too.

"When you said you loved me…" I said.

"EH! You heard that! I thought you had passed out!" He was blushed all over now. He stood up and quickly shuffled out of the room. I ran after him and saw him shuffle into the room next to mine. So that's his room, I thought to myself. I went back into my room and started to put new band-aids one my cuts. Feeling bored, I turned on the TV and watched something. I also ordered food from room service.

A few hours later, I decided Japan deserved a visit. I went into the hall and knocked on his door. There wasn't an answer. The door wasn't locked so I opened it and walked in. I didn't expect to see the splendor that was in front of my eyes. Japan was leaning against the wall with no shirt on. His slender, chiseled body was like art. Then I saw the blood. His normally white shirt, laying on the floor, was all red. I rushed over and shook him.

"Japan! Hey! Are you okay!" I yelled. He didn't answer. I took off the bandages that were wrapped around his stomach. What I saw almost made me sick. He was covered in slashes and stab wounds. Had Prussia done this? Why didn't he go to the hospital? Wait, is he still alive. I sighed when I found he still had a pulse, but not much of one. I ran into my room and grabbed my sewing kit along with a first aid kit. I got back into his room and laid him on the floor.

"This is going to sting." I took alcohol and rubbed his abdomen with it. Then I took some stitches from the first aid and looped it through a needle. I started to sew up his wounds, one by one. When they were all sewn up, I realized I had not more wrap around bandages. I had used the last of it myself. These need to be covered, I thought. The only option was to start tear my shirt. I tore off as much of my shirt that I could and started to wrap it around him. How do I know all of this advanced first aid? You learn a lot growing up in New York. When he was successfully bandaged, I lifted his head and slid underneath it. He seemed to have a fever and his forehead was sweating. Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Japan! Can you hear me?" He looked at me feverishly.

"Miss Violet." he said sitting up.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened?" I asked.

"I love you." With that he caressed my check and kissed me on the lips. His warm tongue slid into my mouth. It moved adventurously around my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in closer. His hot breath made me want to moan. My hands became entwined in his smooth, black, hair. We stayed lip-locked for at least 10 seconds before Japan passed out again and collapsed on the floor. This time I just called an ambulance. He was rushed to the ER and, unfortunately, they had to take out all the stitches I had put in to check for internal damage. Luckily, there was none. When they were done re-stitching and bandaging they left him to rest. As I sat there waiting for him to wake up, Germany and Italy burst in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Japan! What happened to him?" asked Germany. I looked over at Italy and saw him not smiling for the first time.

"We don't know. He hasn't woken up yet. At least the fever broke." I sighed. He looked so pale just lying there. His face looked so cold and clammy, like it needed to be warmed up. I put my hands on his cheeks, they were surprisingly warm, but I left them there anyway. I just kept staring at his face and then his lips; the perfect curvature of them. Before I knew what I was doing I was already kissing him. Germany gasped in surprise.

"Aw! I wanted to kiss Violet too!" whined Italy. I felt Japan gasp in surprise as he woke up. I pulled away, slightly ashamed of what I had just done.

"M-miss Violet. What are you…doing?" asked the shocked Japan. All eyes were on me. The blush on my face was building up and I couldn't take the pressure.

"You did the same thing last night!" I blurted out. My eyes were squeezed shut and I could feel the heat radiating from my face. I also felt their gazes move from me to Japan.

"What exactly happened last night?" Germany asked me.

"Well, I was kidnapped by Prussia who tortured and almost raped me. Japan came and saved me. I passed out so I don't know all the details. When I woke up I was in the hotel and Japan walked in so we talked. He was wondering if I was okay. Then he left. I went to his room a couple of hours later and found him collapsed on the floor, bleeding. I stitched him up and had him rest on my lap. He suddenly woke up and then kissed me. Although, he was quite feverish. Then he passed out again and I brought him here." I explained. I looked around at everybody worriedly.

"Well….I'm not saying….I didn't…like it…" muttered Japan. That made the both of us blush even more.

"Germany, Italy, could I have a moment alone with Miss Violet?" asked Japan.

"Sure, let's go Italy." ordered Germany.

"Ve~ what are they going to talk about, Germany?" Italy asked.

"Adult things. Now go." When the door closed, Japan looked at me.

"Please, sit down." He said. I did so.

"Miss Violet, I….don't know how to explain this…." He said, "What happened last night, I was fully conscious and aware. I….really do love you, and I would be honored if…" He was really blushing now, "If you would…date me…" His eyes were down looking at his lap. I carefully grabbed his chin and held his face in my hands.

"I would love to." I said, looking directly into his dark endless eyes. He did something I did not expect him to do. He hugged me. He just held me there for what seemed like hours. When he released me, he leaned back into his bed.

"You can come back in now." said Japan. Germany and Italy walked back in.

"Ve~ what did you talk about?" Italy asked. I blushed slightly, now realizing that he was my boyfriend.

"We were talking about our relationship. She and I are now…..dating." Germany looked at us as if we were Tony. Italy just stared off into space.

"Um, I have a more pressing matter. I have to go back to New York."

"EHH!" said all three of them in sync.

"Yeah, I was only intending to be her on a short trip. I also have to go back to college."

"Please, Violet-"

"Oh! Losing the 'Miss' now are we? Good job, Kiku!" teased Germany.

"Kiku?" I asked.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. We all have regular names. Most of us prefer to go by our country names. My full name is Honda Kiku." said Japan.

"Kiku huh. Ki, ki, ki, Ki-kun….that's it! Ki-kun! I'll call you Ki-kun." I said excitedly. Japan looked as if he wanted to protest, but didn't. He then sighed and said, "Y-you could…come live…with me…" This utterly surprised me. Blushing, I said, "Um…I don't know…if…would it really be okay?" "Of course. You'd be safer from Prussia there too." He said with an inviting smile. "Well, I still have to go back…" I said nervously. After saying goodbye, we left the hospital and went to the hotel. As I gathered my things, tears started rolling down my cheeks. So much had just happened and I didn't know how to deal with it all. Eventually, I couldn't even continue packing because I was crying so hard. Apparently Italy heard me because he came in and sat down next to me on the floor. He started talking about pasta and pizza. Strangely enough, it comforted me. I finished packing and walked out of the hotel. The long plane ride back to New York was dreary and depressing. When I walked into my apartment, it felt cold and empty. The only thing that comforted me was the scent of pasta still lingering in the air. I unpacked my stuff and slumped down on the couch. I turned the TV on. There was nothing interesting enough to pull my thoughts away from him. I needed some fresh air. I went and stood out on the balcony of my apartment. As I looked down I swear I saw the flash of red eyes and ashen hair. Come to think of it, I saw glimpses like that at the airport too. Then, at that second, it all clicked together. I ran to the phone and called the hospital Kiku was staying at. "He is resting right now." "Please wake him up, it's urgent." "I'll see if he wants to talk. What's your name dear?" "Violet." A few seconds passed and I heard the click as she handed him the phone. "Yes? What is it Violet?" He sounded pretty tired. "It's him, he's back. Prussia followed me home." "Are you sure?" "I'm almost positive. I keep seeing his red eyes, even if it's for a split second, I know it's him." "I think you maybe you're just in shock. You should get some rest." "No, I know it's him! Please-AH!" This time Japan heard the click of someone picking up the phone.

"You should have listened. Now the awesome me is going to finish what I started. But this time it won't be rape." "Why is that? " "Because she'll want it." Prussia hung up. He had me in a headlock, and dragged me inside. I was flung on the couch. Then he locked every window and door and closed all the curtains. I'll never do anything with the guy, I thought to myself. "I'm ever so sorry, madam." He said kissing my hand. He looked so charming and humble like that. For hours he just sat there and looked at me. Then he sat next to me on the couch. Before I had a chance to move, he was kissing me. His lips were soft and open. I tried to keep my mouth shut but he grabbed my jaw and forced it open. His tongue rushed in, exploring every corner possible. I was trying to hold back but my strong instincts took over. The power shifted from him to me. I was now forcing my tongue into his warm mouth. His red eyes blazed as my purple eyes sparkled. I was so distracted by the kiss that I didn't notice him unbuttoning my blouse. I did notice when he started to feel me up. I broke off the kiss and glared at him realizing the weight of the situation. I didn't have much time to think before he flipped me onto my back, holding my hands down. He started kissing my neck and collarbone. Then he found my spot. The area below my right jaw is extremely sensitive. After he found that, I couldn't resist anymore. We both started panting; the kissing became hotter and longer. My blouse was unbuttoned, my bra was unhooked and just as Prussia was lifting up my skirt, something happened. In my head flashed the picture of Japan bursting in to save me the first time. Then I thought of all the slashes and stabs he got from saving me. And what was I doing? Throwing it all away. "St-stop…I mean it…" I started to say. Prussia interrupted me with a rough kiss. I heard the soft sound of the door unlocking. Then it opened. "Violet! Did he do…anything…" Japan had gotten the landlord to unlock the door for him. He saw us lying on the couch. I was in a position where it didn't look like I was resisting. He didn't say anything else after that. He just walked out and closed the door. I struggled from beneath Prussia and ran to the door. I stood in the doorway and yelled out the door, "Kiku! Please come back! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't leave…" But he was already gone. I collapsed on the ground, crying. Prussia whispered into my ear, "Shall we continue?" "Get out." I murmured. "What?" "GET OUT!" I screamed, with tears streaming down my face. I guess I scared him because he left.

I was so shattered that I couldn't do anything. The grief was eating away at me. I just sat on the couch, staring at the wall. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. For days I just sat there, looking at the wall, filled with self-hatred. Then, the phone rang. I didn't move. I heard the message left on the answering machine. It was Germany. "Violet. If you want to talk to Japan about what happened, he is willing to meet you somewhere. Call back at this number." I didn't feel like doing anything. They called back many times, each time the voice sounded more and more urgent. But the only thing I wanted to do was to die. I kept sitting there. I didn't eat, I didn't drink anything and I hardly slept. When I did sleep, I was haunted by the look of betrayal on Japan's face. By the fifth day of sitting I was on the brink of death. I didn't care. I deserve this, I thought to myself. I could feel cold creeping up my spine. The edges of my vision were going black. I felt myself falling but I was too weak to catch myself. "I'm…..sorry…" was the last thing I could choke out. Before I blacked out I swear I saw Japan rushing in, but I knew it wasn't. I closed my eyes and accepted that my life was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry about the bad grammar in last chapter, I had limited time to type.**

Chapter 6

To my own dismay, I opened my eyes. I stared at the fluorescent lights above me. I could feel an IV in my arm. The nurse walked in and said, "Oh my! You're awake! Do you know where you are?" I nodded. I couldn't bear to hear my own voice so I didn't speak.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked the nurse. I shook my head.

"Well, you're going to have to tell someone. Would you like to see the hospital therapist?" I shrugged. Why not? I was going to have to tell someone. A few minutes later, a man walked in.

"Violet, I'm the therapist. Can you tell me how you got like this?" I shook my head and put my hands on my throat.

"Can't speak?" He handed me a pad and pencil. I started to write. It basically said that I was caught almost cheating on my boyfriend and that I became so depressed that I lost all will to live so I sat for five days without doing anything.

"Hmmm. I think the only way you're really going to feel better is if you talk to your boyfriend." I started shaking my head violently.

"Yes, you have to. Coincidentally, he's here. He's just outside the room." I did not want to see him. The only thing I could think to do was curl up in a ball and cover my face. I heard the door open and close softly. Frozen, I didn't move. I could feel his presence next to the bed. Then he put his hand on my shoulder. He was so gentle and kind; it made me hate myself so I started crying. I looked up at his face and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hung there sobbing while he stood looking stunned. I was crying so much at that his jacket was becoming soaked. I looked into his deep eyes with my own dead ones. He took his hand and wiped away the tears on my face. Looking into his kind eyes, I struggled for words. I finally choked out, "I-I'm….S-s-sorry…"

"It's okay. I forgive you." He caressed my cheeks and looked into my eyes. I could feel the will to live seeping back into my mind. After that, we talked for hours. I told him what happened and what almost happened. The nurse walked in and said, "The doctor said you need to try walking." I sat up and put my feet on the cold floor. I tried to stand up but I fell back on the bed. Japan held out his hands and pulled me up on my feet. My weak legs crumbled underneath my weight. Japan caught me and held me up. We walked….well, we hobbled out of the room and down the hall.

"Do you know how long you were unconscious?"

"How long?"

"Three days. I was here the entire time."

"How did you find out I was here?"

"Well, your neighbor heard you fall. She called the ambulance. Germany called the front desk wondering if you were still there, since you didn't return any calls. They said that you had been hospitalized and were in the ICU." I smiled embarrassedly.

"Uh…wow. You must have been worried when I didn't return any calls." He turned and looked at me intensely.

"I almost went searching the streets looking for you." I hated myself even more now.

"I hate myself for not turning around when you called out." We stopped walking.

"I was standing around the corner when you yelled my name." I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"If I had come back, would you have done this to yourself?"

"…no." I replied. Japan's expression changed from hurt to pained. He covered his face with his hands. In doing so, I lost all support and my legs gave out. Legs shaking, I forced myself to a standing position. I moved his hands and whispered in his ear, "It's not your fault." Then I hugged him. That seemed to convince him. In the meantime, my legs had had enough of this standing up nonsense. We both collapsed on the floor, crying in each other's arms. But we were smiling, relief washed over our troubled consciences. After the water-works were over we walked back to my room. Germany and Italy were there, waiting for us. Italy was so excited to see me that he almost knocked me over when he hugged me. Germany didn't hug me, but he looked slightly pleased to see that I was alive. Once the festivities were over (festivities meaning Italy excitedly talking to me about pasta) we all sat down and started talking seriously.

"Now. On the matter of stopping Prussia." Said Japan, "I've brought in a couple friends to help us." He smiled and looked toward the door.

"Please, come in. England and Russia."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In walked two handsome men. One was tall, he had ashen-gray hair, a scarf, purple eyes, and he had a childish smile though there was something slightly ominous about it. The other, a blonde, was of normal height, he had green eyes, and he had a somewhat irritated demeanor. Looking around the room, there were so many handsome men in the room; I nosebleed and passed out. I woke up with all them leaning over the bed, looking at me with deep concern. I wiped my nose, as my head spun.

"Hello, Miss Violet." said the tall one, "My name is Russia. I can't wait to see the look on Prussia's face as he begs for mercy." Despite the utter horrificness of statement he just made, his smile never wavered, in fact he smiled more. Note to self, never get on his bad side, I thought to myself.

"'Ello, Miss. People call me England." A crooked smile graced his features, and then vanished. Suddenly, a man burst in through the door. He had dirty blonde hair and glasses.

"So sorry, the hero's late!" he yelled in an annoyingly loud voice. "They call me America, and I'LL BE THE HERO!" Everyone in the room gave him a look that was confused, to say the least.

"Not to be rude, but, why are you here, America?" Japan asked.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you? Violet is an American citizen, therefore, it is my duty to protect her." He began to stuff hamburgers into his mouth while he tried to explain the rest. No one could understand what he was saying.

"W-well that was just interesting, but could we talk about the actual plan to find and punish Prussia?" I suggested. "Also, what will I be doing this whole time?"

"Violet, you will be staying at my house." said Japan, "Although, I'll be out helping the others find Prussia." He looked slightly sad as he said this.

"Hm? Ki-kun's house?" I said to myself. My heart skipped a beat at the thought. "S-so…when will we be leaving for said house?" I tried to hide the eagerness in my voice.

"In a couple of days, when you've regained your strength." He said. After that they started talking about boring tactics to lure out Prussia and such. I, on the other hand, fell asleep. The next couple of days were pretty much the same. Kiku never left my side and I basically just slept and ate.

"Ready to go?" Kiku asked . I nodded eagerly. We stepped out of the hospital and into a taxi. All my luggage was magically in the trunk. The airport, a small one, was almost empty. There was no security and the staff there seemed to know Kiku and the others.

"Kiku, what's with this airport?" I asked.

"It's a personal airport for us countries to use. Sometimes we need to get places fast so we don't have time for security and all the other time consuming things that most airports have." He replied. The plane ride was like most others, long and boring, except for the fact that Kiku periodically snuck kisses on my cheek and lips. We landed after hours of flight. I was tired and not in the greatest mood. Kiku on the other hand was awake and anxious. Apparently he was holding back during the entire flight because the second we got off the plane he dragged me to some remote corner of the airport terminal and pressed his lips against mine.

"Mmmm…Kiku, not now…I'm tired and there are people…." I mumbled through his lips. My protesting did nothing to deter him. I flexed my jaw to keep his tongue from sliding into my mouth. He tried to coax it open by biting my bottom lip softly. I didn't budge. Well, for a while at least. I finally surrendered and relaxed my jaw. He wasted no time invading every inch of my mouth. Two could play at this game. I pushed my tongue into his warm mouth and started memorizing every corner. We only stopped to take a breath. The both of us were gasping for air. I was backed into a corner and Kiku had his hands pressed on either wall, trapping me there.

"Not…*pant* …here….Kiku. If we're gonna do this…*pant*…let's go somewhere more private." I said between breaths. Kiku's hand slid down from the wall to my butt. He then grabbed my hand and started to drag me to somewhere he deemed "more private" in his mind. Apparently the most romantic but private place he could think of, was well, the bathroom. I didn't really care. My mind was elsewhere. The second the door clicked closed; I smashed my lips against his. His hands were everywhere. They went from my chest to my hips to my butt back to the hips, around my back, everywhere. It was when he started to unbutton my shirt that I decided to stop. "No, Kiku, I can't do this. Not after what just happened." Tears began welling up in my eyes at the thought of the previous week's events. As the first drop fell, Kiku wiped it away and kissed my cheek gently.

"I understand. You go get your bags. I'll catch up with you later." He said. I walked out of the bathroom and went towards the baggage claim. That's where fate had me cross another path.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked towards the baggage claim. There weren't many bags. Or people. I found my bags in a matter of seconds since they were really the only ones still on the carousel. The only other people there were Italy and some other guy that looked almost exactly like him. He had darker hair than Italy and an extremely pissed-off look plastered to his face. Italy caught me staring at them.

"Ve~! Violet! Come meet my big brother, Romano!" He seemed very excited. I strolled over, suitcase rolling behind me.

"Hey, my name's Violet. So you're Italy's brother?" I said casually.

"What's it to you? From the stories I've heard, you're pretty much a lying, cheating bitch. But, yeah. I'm Romano." Well. That was quite abrupt.

"…um…" was all I could say back.

"Brother! That's not a nice thing to say to a lady! I'm sorry Violet, he's like that sometimes. Well, all the time." Italy said. I shrugged. It wasn't like I was trying to hide from that fact. "Come on, Romano. Say hello in a nice normal way." Italy pleaded.

"Eh. Only because you asked me to. Hello Violet, my name is Romano. It's very n-nice to meet you." He barely choked it out. Being the rude pessimist he was, Romano walked away.

"Ve~ I'm sorry about him. When you get to know him he can be kind of nice sometimes." Italy said, "If you ever want to punish him for saying something rude, either talk about how tacky mustaches are or pull on his curl. You should save pulling on his curl for extreme cases though." I looked at him, confused.

"So, then what happens when I pull on it?"

"You'll see." He said. I thought to myself, 'since they're brothers and they both have curls, won't it do the same thing? Let's test it out.'

"Italy, before you go, come here."

"Ve~ what is it? Hey, don't pull th-ah!" A blush filled his face and he seemed to be in pure ecstasy. I started to twist the small lock of hair in my fingers. Italy started to moan. The blush on his face grew and he started to shiver.

"Uh, Violet, what are you doing?" Germany had approached me from behind.

"Oh, I was seeing what happens when you pull on his curl." I replied. "He seems to enjoy it."

"But, see, with the Italies, this can be considered rape." He whispered into my ear. I stopped pulling on his curl, but it was too late. Italy was already running off in the direction of the bathroom I had previously walked out of.

"I-I see. I'll keep that in mind next time. Thanks Germany." I said, a slight blush gracing my cheeks. Germany walked off to help Italy. I rolled my luggage outside to see a taxi waiting for me. Japan opened the door and poked his head out.

"We'll get a ride to my house, ok?" he said.

"Yeah, just a sec. I think I left my purse in the airport." I had just realized that my oh-so-precious handbag was missing from its normal post in the crook of my right arm. I dashed off into the build to begin the frantic search for my purse. As I ran in, I passed both Italy and Germany walking out. Italy seemed to have returned to his normal self. I ran into the terminal where I got off the plane, then to the corner where Kiku and I had our little *cough* moment. My purse was sitting there, innocently awaiting my return. I quickly swiped it up and ran back out to the taxi. Unfortunately, Germany and Italy had taken the last two seats in the taxi with Kiku. He poked his head out once again and said, "Sorry, Italy really wanted to ride with me this time. There should be another taxi coming in a few minutes." I nodded and waved as the taxi left the airport. It was then that I realized I was not the only one waiting for this taxi. I slowly turned my head to see the scowling face that could only belong to Romano staring right back at me.

"What are you looking at!" He snapped at me.

"Nothing!" I said, turning my head back forward quickly. Luckily, the taxi showed up soon after that. Romano, being the non-gentleman he was, slid in the back seat first. I slid in after him and I swear I heard him groan a little in distaste. Looking at him was out of the question, so all I could do was stare at my lap. That didn't stop Romano. Oh no. The onslaught of insults began almost immediately.

"So, what? You think a few heartfelt moments with your 'honey bunny' is gonna change everyone's mind about what you really are? Man, what a bitch…any girl who would do something like that to a guy doesn't deserve all this. You should just go back home. No one wants you here anyway." I looked up at him, with a hurt expression.

"Do you even know why I'm here?" I asked.

"So you can mooch off of us countries? Like the little bitch you are." He said defiantly.

"That's not it at all!" I yelled, "I'm here because Prussia has repeatedly tried to rape and kill me and because Kiku doesn't want me to try and KILL myself again!" By the time I finished my speech, tears were streaming down my face from pure anger. Romano, on the other hand, was caught completely off guard. I pulled my legs up on the seat and curled in a ball, hiding my face. It was my turn to be caught off guard. I felt a hand gently rest on my back.

"S-sorry…" Romano mumbled, "I-I didn't know…" I looked up at him and placed my hand on top of his.

"It's ok. I didn't expect everyone to understand right away." I smiled. A small but warm smile graced his face too and then quickly disappeared, along with his hand. He grunted and stared out the window for the rest of the ride to Kiku's house. I stared at him from the corner of my eye the entire time, watching and hoping for that smile to appear again. It never did, but the far off look in his eyes as he though deeply was enough for me. Wait what? Aren't I supposed to be thinking that about Kiku? I dismissed the thought and went back to watching for that smile.


End file.
